broken_windows_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Six
Six (birth name unknown) is a young girl and escapee from the prison floors of an underwater complex known as The Maw. Having killed the proprietor, and seizing a strange set of dark powers, Six fled the ship and made landfall in the vicinity of the crossroads city. She is currently in the custody of Günther Stanislavovich Glazkov, his brother Franz and Gracia Ardonis, who have allowed her to live with them in their shared apartment. FG History While a larger portion of her past remains unknown, Six was abducted off the streets of a city long abandoned by humans and taken to The Maw by one of its agents. After spending an indefinite time hiding within the ship's lower floors, she made a brazen attempt to escape, braving the Maw's hoards of grotesque, oversized denizens and confronting the ship's Governess. After surviving her onslaught of otherworldly powers, Six experienced an anomalous bout of hunger that drove her to kill the weakened Governess, causing a swath of darkness to occupy her body. With new elemental powers over darkness, Six forced her way out of The Maw and left it behind. In time, Six reached the mainland and found refuge in a secluded forest at the outskirts of the crossroads city. Her long unaddressed hunger would eventually drive her into the secluded alleys of the main town, where she was discovered by Gunther. Coming together with his friend Gracia, Gunther offered Six shelter within their apartment and brought her in. Six currently remains within their care, adjusting to the relative normalcy and reluctantly having to negotiate the things that have followed her from her former prison. Personality For the most part, Six is reclusive, withdrawn, secretive and wary of the world around her. From experience, and though her dark powers are a new source of reassurance to her, she inclines naturally toward caution and remaining hidden. When potential danger is absent from the situation, she does have an innate curiosity and will often investigate something if it holds her focus well enough. She is usually not quick to trust others, though several positive interactions have started to help this tendency. Six carries somewhat schizoid tendencies in her demeanor. She tends to be less emotive than normal for a child of her age and is noticeably tone deaf in social situations. She does experience emotion, sometimes quite strongly, but she often does not know what to do with her thoughts and feelings and so refuses to focus on them entirely. Compounding her stunted ability to communicate is her selective mutism. For the most part, she refrains from talking and will only do so around familiar others or when she has something she urgently needs to verbalize. Anxiety and stress may cause her to tense up and cease speaking completely, likely for an extended period. Abilities Acquired from her stay in The Maw, Six has umbrakinetic powers which grant her wide control over the element of darkness. With them, she can cloak herself, teleport, manipulate her environment to some extent and attack. Her set of powers do have limitations and drawbacks: # Her powers become weaker and more ineffective in daylight or in well-lighted areas. Conversely, they grow stronger in the dark. # Though Six has conscious control over them, her powers are influenced by, and respond to, her emotional and psychological state. # Manifestations of these powers often have a direct physiological impact on her body. Overuse of them can severely fatigue her, or even put her in serious pain. Relationships Friends * Gunther and Franz Glazkov * Solace * Gracia Ardonis * Erin Acquaintances * Lucy * Whisper the Wolf Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-10 at 11.51.34 PM.png Little-nightmares-comic-5-1.jpg sight.jpg|Six's powers manifesting a set of three soul-perceiving eyes Category:Characters Category:Human characters Category:Female characters